


Note Passing

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Series: Fun and Fluffy Oneshot AU's [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Crushes, Friendship, High School, M/M, mandy and ian friends, notepassing, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:59:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3490952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU-I accidentally passed you an embarrassing note that was meant for my best friend dON’T YOU DARE READ IT</p>
            </blockquote>





	Note Passing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bellafarella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/gifts).



Ian was passing notes back and forth to Mandy; taking full advantage of the fact that the guy he was crushing on, who happened to be Mandy's brother, wasn't in class today. 

"Skipping" Mandy said when Ian asked. 

Technically Mandy wasn't even supposed to be in this class but the teacher never gave a shit. 

Mandy has been passing Ian notes ever since class started asking about his secret crush/daily hook up. 

 _Is he hotter than ur fucking Van Damme?_ She writes.

 _Oh he's got Van Damme beat by a mile._ Ian writes back. 

 _Even Double Impact VD?_ She asks

 _Well that's a whole new level of Van Damme_ Ian scribbles

_I can already hear you say it so you might as well write it._

Mandy hears Ian chuckle lightly beside her.

 _VAN DOUBLE DAMMEE._ Ian writes and then continues:  _but yeah. Even DI Van Damme_

Ian finishes the note and is about to pass to Mandy when he notices someone enter the room. He looks up and sees that it's Mickey.  _Shit_ He thinks. Mickey starts making his way to the empty seat behind Ian. 

Mandy laughs and tells Ian how she "didn't think shitface would show up."

Meanwhile Ian is holding out the note waiting for Mandy to take it quickly but she's not getting his expression telling her to  _take the fucking paper._

He opts to just throw it but by the time he tries Mickey is in the middle of them and snatches it from Ian's grasp. 

"Passing notes, Gallagher?" Mickey sits behind Ian and starts to unfold the paper. 

"No uhh Mickey it's nothing really just Mandy talking about boys or some shit." He tries to grab the paper back from Mickey's grasp but Mickey turns away from Ian. 

Mandy mumbles under her breath but clear enough that Ian could hear. "I'not the one talking about boys but one of us sure is." 

Ian glares at her and she giggles. 

"Mickey seriously it's nothing." Ian says trying to grab it again, Mickey continues to move out of Ian's frantic movements and struggles to read. He pretends he couldn't and folds it back up, throwing it on Mandy's desk after. 

"Can't read your fuckin' scribbles anyway," he says to Ian. "And my sister's cursive gives me a fucking headache." 

Mandy rolls her eyes and puts the note in her backpack. 

"So what're we learning?" Mickey asks leaning over his desk to talk by Ian's ear. 

Ian shrugs. "Romeo and Juliet." 

"Ohh fun. If you two don't mind I'm gonna take a nap." Mickey says, crossing his arms on his desk and letting his head fall between them. 

 

Ian meets up with Mickey alone later that day fully confident that Mickey couldn't and didn't read the notes him and Mandy wrote. He only had the paper for a maybe a minute and Mandy's cursive is kinda hard to read sometimes and his chicken scratch made it even worse. Ian keeps telling himself. 

Ian's pretty confident in this assumption until Ian turns to leave to go home and Mickey asks "So you think I'm as hot as Van Damme huh?"

Ian's face turn's red with embarrassment. 

"I uh what I umm n-"

"Well I fucking hope it's me. Unless there's some other dude you've been fucking?"

Ian laughs. "Haha no. Look Mickey that note was just-"

"It's fine, dude.'

"I just-"

"You got Seagal beat by 20 miles." Mickey grins at Ian and Ian looks down blushing further. 

Mickey laughs and grabs Ian's collar, pulling him down for a kiss. 


End file.
